Wonderful, Wonderful
by mysticmelodies1
Summary: So far, things are just... wonderful. (Part of the series for "The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel". Can stand alone, but things make a little more sense if you read the other stories first)


_Sometimes we walk hand in hand by the sea _  
_And we breathe in the cool salty air_

Douglas wanted to do something special for Evelyn to thank her for making the effort to reconcile with Jean. He knew it wasn't easy for her, but he knew the type of woman Evelyn was and he knew that she'd try her best to patch things up, if for no other reason than Emily deserved to have a good relationship with both her grandmothers. He'd driven her to the beach for the weekend to help her relax and so far, it had done the trick. They were now walking along the waters edge, hand in hand, as the sun slowly began to set over the sea. The orange and pink of the sky seemed to mingle with the deep blue green of the water to create an almost picturesque backdrop.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" Douglas asked her.

"Yes, I am. This little getaway was just what I needed. Thank you."

He smiled. "Anything for you, love."

_You turn to me with a kiss in your eyes _  
_And my heart feels a thrill beyond compare _

She returned his smile and they continued their ascent along the beach until they reached the small cliff that jutted out over the water. It wasn't very high, so Evelyn wasn't too worried about going up, but it was just high enough that you could get a marvelous view of the sea. If you went up at just the right time, you could catch the dolphins jumping out of the water, and judging by the position of the sun in the sky, they would probably be starting up any minute.

Douglas kept a firm hold of Evelyn's hand so she wouldn't slip on the climb up the hill. He'd brought a blanket so they could sit if they needed to and she was carrying the basket with all their snacks in. The car wasn't parked too far away, which was a plus, as after the climb up to the top of the hill, neither of them fancied walking very far to get back to their vehicle.

"They've started! Look!" Evelyn pointed to the horizon where a couple of dolphins had just begun to play. She smiled and held Douglas's hand a bit tighter.

Suddenly, there were at least twenty of them jumping and leaping out of the water. Evelyn wondered how there were suddenly so many when there had been only two or three just moments before. She could hear them clicking and whistling to each other and she supposed they were calling all their friends over so they could all play together. She wrapped her arms around Douglas's waist and leaned her head on his chest as they watched the silhouetted dolphins leap against the brilliant fiery backdrop of the sunset.

_Sometimes we stand on the top of a hill _  
_And we gaze at the earth and the sky _  
_I turn to you and you melt in my arms _  
_There we are, darling, only you and I _  
_What a moment to share, it's wonderful, wonderful _  
_Oh, so wonderful my love _

Douglas kissed the top of her head and they stood gazing at the dolphins for a bit longer before they felt the need to sit. They'd been walking up and down the beach for most of the evening and their legs were beginning get a bit sore. Douglas spread out one of the blankets on the ground and Evelyn set the picnic basket down on the corner. She pulled out a bottle of wine and Douglas removed the cork while she got two glasses out. She poured some for herself and some for Douglas, and they toasted to starting over.

Douglas wrapped the blanket around the both of them so they wouldn't catch a chill from the sea air and Evelyn leaned into him again as they watched the sun sink into the sea. Evelyn had the stroke of genius to bring some battery operated tea lights and she took them out of the basket and switched them on, setting them by the basket so they could still see a bit.

"The stars are much more brilliant out here," Evelyn observed.

"Yes. The lights in the city are too bright, so they aren't as visible there."

"That makes sense," Evelyn nodded. "They are beautiful. Romantic, even."

Douglas hummed his agreement and bent his head to kiss her. "Very romantic."

Douglas took her glass from her and set it beside his next to the picnic basket. Evelyn gasped when she felt herself being pushed onto her back.

"Douglas… what are you doing?"

He smiled. "Being romantic."

He kissed her again and she moaned against his lips. She put a hand to his chest to stop him.

"We can't do this here!"

"Why not?"

"What do you mean 'why not?' Someone might see!"

"It's dark… everyone's gone home… and I doubt anyone will look for us up here…" he punctuated his words with kisses along her neck.

"We can't…" her protest was cut short when his lips captured hers in a searing kiss.

He pulled away from the kiss and glanced down at her leg which was now wrapped around his hip.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You were saying?"

"Oh shutup," she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down to kiss him again.

Douglas moaned and rolled his hips against her, making her back arch. "Mmmm… that's my Evie."

He took the straps of her sundress down and pushed the lower portion of the garment higher. He would have removed the whole thing, but he was still aware of the sea breeze and he knew she'd kill him if his little idea got her sick and she couldn't see the baby. He bent his head to suckle at her pulse point in the way that he knew would make her groan.

The purring that came from her let him know he was on the right track. He smiled against her and then moved lower. He reached her breasts and closed his mouth over a taut nipple, enjoying Evelyn's sharp intake of breath when he flicked his tongue over the berried tip. Douglas released her breast and joined their lips in a searing kiss as he moved between her legs, which spread further apart to accommodate him.

"I love you." Douglas whispered.

She whispered her love back and; as she joined their lips again, Douglas's hands went to work on his own clothing. With a bit of help from Evelyn, he tugged down his trousers and repositioned himself over her. With a deep kiss, he joined their bodies with a slow thrust. Twin sighs of pleasure wafted up into the night sky. He held still for a moment, allowing her body to adjust. It took her a moment longer than usual, as with all the excitement surrounding the baby, they hadn't really taken much time for themselves as of late, so it had been a couple of weeks since they'd been intimate. Evelyn moved her lower body, signaling her readiness for more and Douglas, needing no further encouragement, set a rhythm of long slow thrusts. Douglas moans his pleasure and bent again to take a nipple into his mouth. Evelyn arched into his touch, moving her hips in sync with his. The sensations were building rapidly inside her and she clutched at his shoulders for something solid to hold onto.

She was biting her lip almost painfully, attempting to silence her pleasure. Despite Douglas's logic, she still wasn't willing to risk being caught in such a compromising position.

He knew how hard she was fighting to stay quiet and just to test her limits, he gave an especially hard thrust.

"Oh _God_!" she arched her back, her hands tightening on his shoulders.

He smirked and picked up the pace just a bit. He wanted it to last, but he also couldn't wait to feel her climax for him. He nibbled her ear before sucking her pulse point again and that was all it took to send her tumbling over the edge.

Her release exploded through her body with a force she hadn't expected and as much as she tried to silence her scream of completion, she simply could not, so she buried her face in his shoulder in an attempt to muffle it. Her pleasure mingled with Douglas's deep groan as he reached his peak just seconds after her.

He carefully rolled off her so as not to crush her and they lay there under the stars for a few minutes, taking in the scenery, before quietly dressing, packing their basket, and heading back to the car.

The drive home was a peaceful one. Evelyn stared out the window, letting her mind wander to all sorts of places. Mainly thoughts of Laura and the baby and the change in Jean. She made a mental note to have at least one more proper visit with everyone before they went back to India.

When they finally reached their flat, they went inside and kicked off their shoes, setting the picnic basket on the kitchen table to deal with in the morning. They were both too exhausted to do much tidying up at the moment. They headed straight for the comfort of their bed, not bothering to change into their nightclothes or anything of the sort.

Evelyn carefully crawled in beside Douglas and nuzzled into his embrace. She could still smell the faint salt of the sea in their clothing and she smiled when she thought about the night's activities.

"Horrible influence, you are. I can't believe we did that," she chuckled.

He laughed. "Are you complaining?"

"No. Not at all," she smiled. "I've never made love under the stars before. Though I don't think we should make a habit of it. I had no idea I married such an exhibitionist," she chuckled.

He laughed. "Well I'm not normally. But what can I say? My wife is quite irresistible."

He bent his head to kiss her. She kissed him back and moaned softly against his lips, raising her hand to caress his face. She let her thumb brush lazily back and forth across his cheek for a second before lowering her hand to his waist and letting her head rest against his chest.

They lay there for a few minutes, her listening to his heartbeat, him letting the gently rhythm of her breathing lull him to sleep. A comfortable silence enveloped them and the only sounds that could be heard were the faint chirps of crickets that managed to drift in through the window.

_Some quiet evenings I sit by your side _  
_And we're lost in a world of our own _  
_I feel the glow of your unspoken love _  
_I'm aware of the treasures that I own _

He raised his hand to stroke her hair and she softly hummed her pleasure as she let her eyes slip closed and nuzzled into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her a bit closer. He thought that perhaps they should have called to check on Laura and Kenneth to see how they were getting on with the baby, but there would be plenty of time for that tomorrow. And to be honest, he was far too tired anyway.

Evelyn's breathing evened out as she drifted off to sleep and Douglas slipped his glasses off, setting them on the nightstand as he prepared to join her. He looked down at her one more time and smiled at the soft smirk still painted on her lips. He carefully reached over to turn off the bedside lamp and snuggled in next to her. Just before sleep overtook him, he kissed her forehead and took her hand in his. Their fingers intertwined instinctively and he smiled to himself before gently nodding off.

_And I say to myself, it's wonderful, wonderful _  
_Oh, so wonderful my love_


End file.
